The Huntresses of Kanto
by Violet StarlightFantasy
Summary: Ash is a boy from Kanto and he is starting his new journey with his new Pokémon. Everything seemed to be going great, just like he always imagined. However, it wasn't until one unlikely battle that created a new, unbreakable bond between some new unlikely friends, and they are Team RWBY.
1. CHAPTER 1: A New Expedition

**Hi there, welcome to my first FanFiction story.**

 **First, I do not own any part of Pokémon or RWBY. They belong to Shatoshi Tajiri and Monty Oum.**

 **Second, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I had a great time writing it.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: A New Expedition**

Welcome to the world of the region Kanto. This is the beginning of a brand new life for Ash Ketchum. He is excited to be able to start his journey as an innovative Pokémon trainer. He knows that there are so many Pokémon out in the world, but what he doesn't know is that he will run into more than just Pokémon in this grand adventure.

It was an early morning. Ash was so excited to become a brand new Pokémon trainer. He made sure his alarm was set at exactly 7:30, which would have just given him enough time to get himself ready and eventually meet an actual Pokémon professor, Professor Oak.

"Okay mom, I going to the Pokémon Laboratory! Don't wait up, I'll tell you everything when I come back!" shouted Ash.

"Ash! Wait hold on a second! Don't forget your lunch!" Ash's mom yelled.

"Thanks mom, I will see you later!" Ash said yelling back to her.

"Bye Ash! Good luck on your exciting quest!" she said cheerfully.

As Ash closed the door behind him, he quickly ran as fast as he could to the Pokémon Lab. Once he made it to the lab he gasped as there were hundreds of people waiting to see who the next chosen Pokémon trainers were going to be. Ash continued to run. He ran so fast he swerved his way through the crowd and slammed his face into the door.

"Ouch! Gee, I wonder what kinds of Pokémon are even going to want to train with me?" Ash said to himself.

The doors suddenly opened and to Ash's excitement the lab was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Ash was the one of the first people to walk into the building, everyone kept crowding around each other wondering where Professor Oak was.

"Do you think he over slept this morning and forgot we were coming?" asked a yawning young girl.

"Who, Professor Oak? No, no that's not something he would do." answered a grouchy old man.

Ash couldn't help but overhear the crowd of people talking about Professor Oak. All he wanted was to know when he was going to be able to start his training. He was amazed by the way the lab even looked. Hundreds of pictures and graphs of pokémon studies, pokéballs displayed on the walls and on podiums. He was amazingly overwhelmed and filled with gratitude for this opportunity that he's been dreaming about and has waited for this moment for his entire life. Ash exhilarated about this new adventure.

"Hello everyone my name is Professor Oak; I am pleased to meet you. We have called you all here today to announce our new Pokémon trainers and their new Pokémon who will help you discover all sorts of things. Now I know you all having been waiting for what has felt like an abundant amount of time and I assure you the time has come for me to introduce you our new trainers." stated the profound professor.

The crowd cheered and clapped for Professor Oak.

"Without further ado, the new trainers I would like to introduce to you are: Misty, Brock and Ash Ketchum." Professor Oak acknowledged.

"Oh wow! I can't believe I am a real Pokémon trainer!" Ash cheered graciously.

"Me too, I can't wait to start my new adventure!" said Misty bouncing up and down.

"Now listen here friends, you are now about to discover the Pokémon who is going to be your new companion. These creatures can be unpredictable if you do not give them the proper love, nourishment, and rest they need, especially after a battle. If you look on the table next to me you will see there are three pokéballs containing a Bulbasaur, a Charmander, and finally a Squirtle. You may only choose one, pick carefully."

After hearing the speech from Professor Oak; Ash was so excited that he also kept gazing around the room and he knew which Pokémon was meant for him.

"Charmander seems like the best fit for me." said Brock.

"Oh oh oh, I want the Squirtle!" Misty said very excited.

"Bulbasaur must be the last one then; well I could've sworn I could feel Charmander wanting to be mine." Ash said a bit dazed.

"Ash is that what you want? Do you want my Charmander instead of a Bulbasaur?" Brock told Ash confused holding on to his pokéball.

"Look Ash, I am all for being peaceful, but I could not help but notice you were daydreaming and not paying as through attention as Misty and I. Considering, I was so ecstatic to have Charmander as one of my first pokémon." Brock mentioned.

"No Brock it is okay. After realizing what happened I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I see now that Charmander deserves to be with you. I'll take Bulbasaur Professor Oak." Ash said humbled.

Professor Oak nodded his head and gave the new trainers their pokéballs.

"This is the conclusion of the results of our new Kanto Pokémon Trainers. Thank you all for coming and remember Ash, Misty and Brock take good care of your Pokémon and yourselves. Have fun and always stride to be the best you can be."

"Thank you Professor!" the crowd cheered as they departed from the Pokémon Lab.

As everyone was rushing out Ash, Brock and Misty were the last to leave the Pokémon Lab. They are so motivated that they cannot contain their excitement.

"Hooray! I can't wait to find all new different types of Pokémon with you Squirtle! We are going to have so much fun and I know we will become the best of friends!" said Misty cheering loudly while dancing with her shiny, new pokéball in her hands.

"That's right, there are so many Pokémon who knows how many Bulbasaur and I could be able to find!" Ash cheered.

"Exactly guys, I was thinking the same things and also batting in the gyms too, don't forget." Brock pointed out. "Where is the first gym are going to try?"

Misty covered her face in dismay. "Um well I don't feel the need to rush to a gym right away."

"Wait, why is that Misty?" Ash and Brock said at the same time.

"I'm just not ready okay! We haven't even been trainers for ten minutes and the very last things I need to worry about right now are badges. I going home to go show my mom and sisters my new Pokémon anyway; I'll see you guys around." Misty replied.

"Bye Misty." Brock and Ash waved to her as she walked away.

"Since you asked Brock, which gym are you going to try first?" Ash asked.

"Well Ash it is not the first gym I am going to be visiting, I have seen so many already but it is the kind of gym I am going to be building instead. You see Ash, I have a very big family and we've always shared this dream of forming our own gym together." Brock looked to Ash while seeing to the sky behind him.

"Gee, that's a really nice idea Brock. Hey maybe I'll be able to battle you in your gym and earn a badge!" Ash responded super excited.

"Hey I would find it hard to say no with that an idea like that; sure I am looking forward to this eventful battle Ash. That sounds like a great idea." Brock said readily.

"See you later Brock I am going to start training right now!" Ash said taking off as quick as a wink. "Oh boy Bulbasaur we are going to learn a lot from each other I can tell. This is going to be great!"

 **oOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, back in Vale at the Beacon Academy; all of the new incoming students are officially on their assembled teams and have just finished their first year at the thrilling, prestigious school. Now, everyone is taking a break from the academy, ready for their vacation to begin.

"Yaaaay! I can't believe we are all finally going to go on a vacation together!" Ruby shouted cheerfully grabbing her luggage.

"I never thought that this semester was going to end." Yang said gazing out the window to her motorcycle.

"Ugh come guys, of course it was going to end, it just felt like those Grimm made it seem longer. That's something that felt like was going to last forever. I just hope we will make it to our vacation on time before this upcoming semester starts." Weiss said looking at Ruby and Yang flustered.

"Aww come on Weiss, I was really hoping this trip would at least have a little of the Grimm here and there, just to make it seem like we never left the place that even formed us as a team." Stated Ruby filled with liveliness. "What do you think Blake?" Ruby questioned.

Blake answered. "I don't have a problem if the Grimm suddenly deicide to shows themselves; I'll be ready to fight them too; but I really hope there will be more relaxing than fighting, just for a little bit."

"I'm with Blake on this too Ruby. The Grimm are truly incredibly awesome to fight, we gain so much strength from them; but we really need this vacation as well before our heads explode and out pops a little Grimm itself." Yang stated, with an enthusiastic grin on her face, "Now ladies I do declare that we get this vacation show on the road."

Ruby quickly bolted over to the door. "Hooray! Hurry up guys times a wasting. Let's go!"

"Where are we going again?" Blake chimed in.

"What! You didn't already forget did you?" Ruby looked to Blake just a little discouraged. "We are going to take a ferry to Mistral; you know the peace loving, nature filled, profound, and relaxing place, we've been kinda planning it for weeks remember?" Ruby replied eagerly surprised.

"That's right. Mistral here we come!" said Blake, with a little smile of relief.

The girls grabbed all of their gear and beamed towards the door. Then all of a sudden, they heard their door knock before Ruby touched the door knob.

Ruby looked to Yang baffled, "Who could that even be? I thought we would've been the only students still left on the campus by now." questioned Weiss all concerned.

"Ladies, we are so glad to see you haven't left yet."

* * *

 **Yaaaay! We've reached the end of Chapter 1!**

 **This is just the beginning!**

 **Stay tuned for more of the exciting adventures coming soon!**


	2. CHAPTER 2: Dust, Electricity, and Light

**CHAPTER 2: Dust, Electricity, and Light**

"Ladies, we are so glad to see you haven't left yet." Professor Ozpin said.

"Yes, Ruby it is a relief to know that your team is still here in Beacon. We have an important matter to discuss with you," mentioned Professor Glynda.

"You see girls, we have discovered that Adam Taurus who is one of the leading members of the White Fang has formed an alliance with Cinder. They each want to be the most prevailing beings who ever lived. Nonetheless, they are wanting their strong powers to be known in more than just here in Remnant. Both of them are seeking control in other worlds as well." Professor Ozpin stated.

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean to say that there is more than one universe out there besides Remnant?!" Ruby cried.

"And you want us to stop them?" Yang assumed.

"Precisely, We need you all to reach the other universe they are aiming to conquer before they do," said Professor Ozpin.

The girls were shocked by what they have been told. They never imagined this kind of news was ever going to be even remotely possible.

"Now we know that since you have completed your first year at Beacon a lot has already changed. But it appears to Glynda and I that you four are truly the only ones whose semblances are even strong enough be able to protect everyone from both universes." Professor Ozpin stated.

Weiss exclaimed, "How do you possibly think we are ready for this? We almost barely made it out alive when it was with the Grimm or even Torchwich."

"Did you think it was just merely a coincidence that you girls were made into the team you are now?" Professor Ozpin said without hesitation.

The team looked to each with great determination. They knew that this is something that must be done.

With her team by her side, Ruby eagerly stated, "Professor Ozpin, Professor Glynda we will do whatever it takes to stop them."

Professor Ozpin nodded his head pleased, "Very well."

"Where are we supposed to go in order to find them?" Blake asked.

"We created this device for you. We have been using it to track Cinder. You tell it anywhere you want to go or anyone you want to see, and it will appear in this glass orb. You will need to shake the orb in order to be transported anywhere in Remnant." affirmed Professor Ozpin.

"However, in this case, you all will be going to another universe known as Kanto," said Professor Glynda.

Glynda presented the glass orb to Blake and the rest of the group. The clear glass contained every kind of dust in the center of the sphere. The dust inside was rotating in all directions, the team was amazed by the delicate object, especially Ruby considering how shiny the glass reflected all around their room.

"Once Cinder was able to collide with Adam, he told her that he wanted to enslave the humans to allow them to work for the White Fang. He needed more than just the Faunus or Grimms' abilities to endure such power. He wants to use more strong and dangerous creatures." said Professor Glynda.

"Even more powerful than Grimm?" Yang asked.

"Yes, we are quite certain that these creatures they are seeking out are more powerful than Grimm. Now you girls must hurry we don't have much time." insisted Professor Ozpin.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, please be careful. We know that you will do the right thing when the time comes. If you need anything from us in or anyone else from Remnant your Scrolls will proceed to be active even while you are in a different world. " said Professor Glynda.

Then the team all began to hold the glass orb together.

"You guys, let's go to Kanto," Ruby said fearlessly.

Then all at once, the team shook the glass orb. The dust from the orb began to spin very fast. All of the dust escaped from the center of the sphere. and absorbed the team and they suddenly vanished leaving behind Professor Ozpin and Glynda.

 **oOoOoOo**

As Ash was going about his journey towards understanding more about what it means to be a Pokémon trainer something out of the ordinary occurred.

The ground was shaking; clouds of smoke began to explode from the distance.

 _KA-BOOM!_

 _KA-BOOM!_

 _KA-BOOM!_

"Wow! I wonder where that is coming from?" Ash said quivered trying to regain his balance.

"Get back here you little electric freak!" screamed an unfamiliar voice.

Rushing past Ash out of nowhere was a wild Pikachu.

"Woah look at that it's a Pikachu!" Ash said.

He was so excited about finally seeing a wild Pokémon appear right before him as a real trainer; he wanted to record the Pikachu in his Pokédex or be lucky enough to even catch it.

Then, an enormous hot air balloon shaped like a giant Meowth head with cannons attached appeared in the sky. The explosions continued leaving huge areas covered in smoke all around Ash.

Ash could barely see where the Pikachu was heading, but he then ran after it with all of his ability.

"Hey wait up, we can help you!" Ash shouted, running towards the Pikachu. "Bulbasaur come on out!"

The Bulbasaur appeared from the pokéball and began running alongside next to Ash.

Ash yelled, "Bulbasaur _use Vine Whip_!"

Unfortunately, Bulbasaur wasn't close enough to the balloon to reach it. Ash and Bulbasaur continued dodging the cannon blasts and smoke.

"Aw no, well that was a good try Bulbasaur!" Ash said praising his Pokémon. "Hey, what don't you pick on someone your own size!" Ash yelled.

"Oh look at that James don't you see, not only are we going to be so fortunate as to have our own Pikachu _who we just so happened to have found roaming all alone;_ but now we can also capture a Bulbasaur too! Isn't this just our lucky day?!" Jessie said smirking with a devious attitude.

"Ha ha ha you're right Jessie, it's just like taking candy from a baby; even though it's actually a naïve, adolescent boy instead," James said laughing aloud scoffing Ash.

Ash continued to chase after the balloon with all his might to help the Pikachu, "Who are you anyway?!" Ash yelled demanding to know.

The explosions stopped, the smoke soon cleared. The Meowth hot air balloon came down right in the middle of their path putting Pikachu, Ash, and Bulbasaur to an astounding, exhausting halt.

"Tell me who you are! Also, why you were chasing after this Pikachu?!" Ash said out of breath.

"Who us? Haven't you already heard?" said the Meowth.

"Well if you must know!" said James.

"Prepare for trouble..." said Jessie as she began to sing.

"And make it double!" James continued.

"To protect the world from devastation." sang Jessie.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" sang James.

As Jessie, James and Meowth were introducing themselves; Ash looked at the dynamic trio suddenly very confused.

"Are you guys singing?" Ash questioned.

"What!" James and Jessie paused quickly.

"Who's the wise guy?" said Meowth.

"We are Team Rocket!" Jessie yelled.

"Look, kid surrender now or prepare to fight!" shouted James at Ash.

"Okay, here we go!" Ash said, getting ready to start a new battle against Team Rocket.

All of a sudden, there was a glimpse of bright, blinding light flashing off into the distance, and that light formed a peculiar, dust substance which at that moment transformed into distinct, unknown figures.

"Woah! What in the heck is that?!" uttered Ash.

Everyone was surprised by the powerful, mysterious force that appeared from what seemed like just thin air.

"We made it!"

* * *

Woo hoo! This is Chapter 2!

Thanks for continuing on!

See you in the next chapter!


	3. CHAPTER 3: Plans and Demands

**Greetings! Welcome back to The Huntresses of Kanto!**

 **Everything seems to be becoming set in stone now? Or is it?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: Plans and Demands**

"Let's just say, I know someone who has the power to make your idea an exceptional reality." Cinder said intrigued. "As long as you are capable to provide your  
service to us as well."

"Look if you are trying to pull something on me, then this 'ideal plan' of yours is over," jeered Adam.

"Adam, do you seriously believe I would come all this way just to try to pull something that pitiful. You need us, there is no way to be in denial about this don't you think?" Cinder replied.

"What's in it for me?" Adam snarled.

"That's easy, the humans you so desire to maintain will forever be under your control."

"What about the White Fang?" He questioned.

"As for the White Fang they will continue to be in your hands, everyone who has ever been a part of your group of Faunus, and even the Grimm, will follow your leadership if you all know what is good for you." Cinder told Adam confidently.

"No! I don't care who you are wanting me to become associated with. The White Fang is fine without your kind of influence on them." protested Adam.

"Fine, have it your way but, if you do not believe me, then would you care to settle for this?" Cinder said ruthlessly.

With the snap of her fingers, Emerald and Mercury opened up two different, heavy cases each filled with all kinds of dust inside as well as Lien, leaving Adam speechless.

"Now you can either take our offer or we will always have other ways of making you come along with us." Cinder said with assurance.

By the time Cinder was nearly set in her ways, Adam then slowly looked down to the ground at his feet. He kept thinking about the risks of him giving into Cinder's powerful notion, giving a poor reason as to not give the White Fang more than it need truly needs, and even the thought of Blake and her betrayal to him little by little clouded his mind.

However, as his head began to seem more focused on his own plans becoming fulfilled he then looked back up at Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury then nodded his head in agreement to follow along with them.

"Excellent." Cinder acknowledged.

Everyone grew silent until…

"Where are we going to start now?" asked Emerald.

"We will get to that, but first, we need to first take this matter into our own hands. Just follow my lead." Cinder responded.

 **oOoOoOo**

"Ah, Cinder I see you assembled a team, they seem like they will be loyal to both of us for this plan you seem to have. Is that correct?" Salem said accrediting Cinder while entering the dark, soulless, vile dwelling.

"We need you to let us use the glass orb." Cinder endorsed.

Salem with a cunning look in her eyes grabbed a piece of what seemed like just air and there appeared a glass orb, filled with every type of dust spinning endlessly.

"Oh, you mean this?" Salem held the orb in her cold hands, "You know Cinder there are only two of these devices ever to exist in Remnant. What do you want to do with mine?" she asked mercilessly.

"Hm well, I am glad you thought to ask. You see, Adam who is one of the leaders of the White Fang is on the same mission as we are; he wants the humans to be his slaves. However, we also want to become more powerful in other universes as well. Considering you are also wanting the humans eliminated here in Remnant; why not in a different universe in addition to your cause?

"Adam, he told me that we are going to need more than just the White Fang and their Faunus' or even the Grimm for such a plan like this one." Cinder remarked assertively.

"Where did you come up with such a ludicrous idea like this Adam?" Salem questioned.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I bet he is making it up, it sounds crazy madding, I tell you! You all would die before this plan comes to surface! Hahaha!" spouted Tyrian.

"No, it is nothing like that at all!" Adam announced.

"Go ahead Adam what is your reasoning?" Salem continued.

"Okay, this orb will take us to any location in Remnant or any different world for that matter. There was a girl I used to know. We do not speak anymore because of she and her family had betrayed me, and even the White Fang."

Salem rolled her eyes.

"She always read a lot, but I noticed that of her books had been titled _The_ _Kanto Region._ On the cover, there were these creatures using what seemed like powerful, natural elements as fighting resources. As if they were battling one another. While I looked, to my surprise I found out that there was an actual map hidden inside of the book of another realm beyond our own," Adam suggested.

"Adam, you mean to tell me that you want to enslave these other creatures for our own gain to take down these disgraceful humans?" Salem replied.

"Yes, I must do what is right for my own kind," Adam said without fear.

Salem clutched her hands together, "How intriguing" she said with a dark, devious look in her eyes.

Salem was satisfied with Adam's newfound alliance and especially his plan.

"Well done Cinder, your group appears promising, for now," Salem said.

"I am going to give you one chance Adam if you do anything to dishonor your promises in addition to the humans, you won't be the only one who is eliminated," Salem pointed out.

"You have my word," Adam said.

"Cinder here is the orb, do not deceive me," Salem concluded.

Cinder, Adam, Emerald, and Mercury all grabbed the orb together.

"To Kanto." Cinder said through the dark soul hidden throughout her veins.

They forcefully shook the delicate glass. Then just like that the orb that held all sorts of dust inside of it began spinning rapidly, and spiraling so hard that the dust broke out of its shell and absorbed the four all at once and vanished into thin air with Salem and Tyrian left behind in the mischievous lair.

"HA ha ha! HAHA! They are going to die! Just like everyone is going to die HA! Tyrian shouted loudly.

"Now Tyrian we cannot be so sure about this. Although it does seem as if that could happen. We can't be too careful either." Salem said. "Tyrian go hunt down the Silver-Eyed Girl once more."

Tyrian shoot up furiously, "WHAT? You mean that measly, wicked, silver-eyed disaster of a bitch who cut my off tail!"

"We must stop her before she figures out that there are another of these orbs that exist. It has the power to alter time and space. If the second orb is not used properly it is strong enough to destroy everything in one ginormous explosion.

Besides, if you are so anxious about your tail then go find Arthur and both of you can fix it. Also you better not report back to me until you have ended her!" Salem demanded.

Tyrian immediately understood "Okay, okay anything you say," he said urgently, almost frightened.

"As you know I am always watching," Salem said.

* * *

 **This concludes Chapter 3!**

 **There will be more to explore in Chapter 4!**

 **Thank you for your hospitality and patience!**

 **See you then!**

 **Peace!**

 **:)**


	4. CHAPTER 4: It's Truly Serendipity

**Hello!**

 **Welcome back to The Huntresses of Kanto!**

 **A small note is that this chapter is taking place after Chapter 2!**

 **Bon Voyage!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: It's Truly Serendipity**

"We made it," Adam said.

All of a sudden the four looked all around Kanto in amazement at how they even made it to this new world.

Ash was blown away by the four unfamiliar people standing right there in front of him, his Bulbasaur and the Pikachu. Even Team Rocket was surely surprised.

"Wow! Where did you all come from?" Ash cried.

"Who us?" Adam responded.

"Let's just say we've heard about these sublime creatures that are apart of your world, and we wondered what it would be like to own a few of them for ourselves." Cinder said as she gave Ash and Team Rocket a devilish glare.

"Oh yeah! Well, we will see about that!" Ash replied.

"But of course you will." Cinder said as she and her team then made there way passing through Team Rocket and Ash.

"Hmm, James do you see this new group we could work with?" Jessie said.

"Why yes, Jessie they do seem like they are a manipulative and thrilling kind of people. Let's see where they're going. Maybe they can help us catch all sorts of Pokémon." James quickly replied.

"But we don't even know where they came from," Jessie replied.

"I say let's take the chance. With their kinds of abilities who knows what types we could catch all of the Pokémon will be ours in no time." Said Meowth.

Without hesitation, Team Rocket began following the mysterious people who came from the unknown.

Ash was still in shock by everything that came flashing in front of him. While he thought he was going to battle Team Rocket...

"Hey, where do you guys think you're going? You all still have a lot of explaining to do!" Ash said yelling at them into the distance.

"Oh naïve boy, we don't need that Pikachu anymore, now that we're going on a better, alternative route." Shouted James and Jessie profoundly, leaving behind Ash and their once targeted Pikachu.

Ash could not believe what was happening, he started to become a tad anxious after all of these shenanigans.

"Oh no, this is very bad." He said. "I've got to stop Team Rocket before it is too late."

Ash could feel that those mysterious people would be up to no good and if Team Rocket would be able to become involved in their scheme, they would become unstoppable.

Ash knew what he had to do.

"Bulbasaur and Pikachu are you ready to save some Pokémon?" Ash said hopefully towards his new team.

"Bulbasaur"

"Pika Pika"

Both of the Pokémon acknowledged.

Ash and his Pokémon were ready for anything and everything that could happen on their mission.

Cinder's team and Team Rocket were now nowhere to be found.

 **oOoOoOo**

"Do you even know where we are going, Adam?" Mercury said.

"Of course I know, I have the map right here," Adam said.

"How much farther until a Pokémon will appear?" Emerald questioned.

"Patience, that all it is going to take is a little more patience." Cinder said.

It wasn't until they heard a brushing, crackling noise coming from some bushes nearby.

"What was that?" Mercury said not even a bit frightened.

"Go check out what is in those bushes Emerald," Adam said.

"Me!? Why don't you go? You're the one who is even the closest remotely related thing to any one of these species!" Emerald backlashed.

"She's right Adam, You are only Faunus in this alliance the least you could do is look. As well as it being your idea for us to even be here in the first place." Cinder acknowledged nodding in response.

"Alright fine, let's see it is probably just a squirrel or something," Adam said.

As Adam went towards the bushes they continued to shake rapidly. Which lead to building up his curiosity. He moved the branches and suddenly out popped a Bellsprout.

The little Bellsprout surprised Adam, he jumped out of his feet nearly falling to the ground.

"Whoa, what the heck is that?" Mercury said.

Then the young little plant began wobbling around out of bushes. Until it suddenly saw what made the branches move wide open. The Bellsprout looked up and saw Adam and began to pet his feet in curiosity.

"It's kinda cute for a plant I guess," Adam said nearly breaking a sweat.

"Well cute or not we need its power. Come on now quick messing around," Cinder remarked, "Although, Adam it does seem fond of you keep it distracted while I grab it."

The little Bellsprout kept wobbling and petting Adam until it could sense something did not feel quite right about him.

The Bellsprout saw Cinder reaching ready to snatch and suddenly noticed Adam growing a giant, mean grin on his face. Then the Bellsprout fled the feet it thought were once gentle, turned into betrayal.

The youngling ran as fast as it roots could carry it.

"Come on, don't just stand there we need that plant for our triumph." Cinder barked running for the Bellsprout.

Her team then ran as fast as they could to catch up to it.

The Bellsprout ran for its life, almost out of breath it looked and saw a Pidgeotto flying above, it then began waving it is leaves high in the air trying to get the bird's attention.

The Pidgeotto heard all of the loud footsteps and saw the ruckus down below. Then the miraculous bird began to swoop down nearly ready to attack the four but knew it was a better idea to save the Bellsprout first, which then grabbed one of its leaf arms and they flew off to one the highest trees close by.

The spiteful four were stunned by the bird who miraculously saved the small Bellsprout.

"What now?" Emerald said exhausted.

"We need that bird instead, it seems way more powerful than that useless plant ever did," Adam said.

"Well do you have any bright ideas on how were are going to be able to reach it from way up there?" Cinder said very tensely.

While Cinder and her team were making a plan to capture the bird, Team Rocket was not too far behind them and couldn't help but observe from a distance.

"Oh look, they found a Pidgeotto. I wonder how they think they're going catch it." James said.

"It does seem like quite a pickle they are in, if only they knew of some experts who could be of assistance to their problem," Jessie replied.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Meowth said intrigued.

Without any further hesitation, Team Rocket went over approaching the fatigued four.

"Well, would you look at this you all found a Pidgeotto isn't that nice," James said.

"Why of course if you need some help catching this Pokémon we would be more than willing to assist this predicament you are in," Jessie said flaunting around with a giant smirk on her face.

"You really think we aren't capable of snatching that feeble bird for ourselves?" Cinder said viciously, "Well, you haven't seen nothing yet."

Before Team Rocket could say another word Emerald and Mercury we already on their way toward the tallest tree.

Mercury stood in front of the tree. Emerald used her semblance by creating another Pidgeotto which then flew up to the Pokémon in the tree. The Bellsprout and Pidgeotto could sense it was a trap, from seeing the two down below.

The second Pidgeotto flew until facing the Bellsprout and other Pidgeotto, it was angry and it kept peaking and slapping its wings at the Pokémon. The other Pidgeotto became just as angry and tried fighting back to protect itself and the Bellsprout. However, it wasn't strong enough. The other Pidgeotto felt very weak then suddenly the second Pidgeotto pushed both of the creatures off their branch.

Mercury was waiting to catch them both as they fell to their demise.

This Pidgeotto however, knew they were still being targeted and was too smart for them or their mean tricks. Without any more hesitation, the bird caught the Bellsprout in its mouth and they both fled the scene of Cinder and Team Rocket.

Cinder's mouth practically fell to the ground as her teammate's plan let her down.

"How could you guys have let it get away?!" Cinder said in fumes.

Emerald felt fatigued after her transition. "We could not get it at that time even if we wanted to, it was aware of what we were doing." She said.

"Well, you guys have your guns on you right?! You could've shot its wings!" Cinder replied.

"Hey, you were just standing there watching why didn't you stab it or even shoot it for that matter?" Mercury retaliated.

"For that reason, I was talking with some experts here who actually seem to know there way around this place," Cinder said.

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at each other a bit baffled and also very pleased. They rushed over next to Cinder without a care in the world. Why expect to capture all of the Pokémon of course.

"Yes, it is us! We have all the knowledge you all need when it comes to capturing these Pokémon." James said.

"Oh yes, what a great idea you have, follow us and you'll get this catching Pokémon business down in no time," Jessie responded.

Cinder, Adam, Mercury, and Emerald had nothing more to lose despite their loss of the Pidgeotto and Bellsprout.

"Lead the way." Cinder said with a subtle yet conniving smirk.

 **oOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Ash was sure he was going the in the right direction in hopes of finding Team Rocket. However, it was not until he discovered another new mysterious force.

The world in front of Ash began to create sparks and everything started to shake and rumble so fast that he, Pikachu and Bulbasaur fell to the ground.

"Ahh what the heck is going on now?!" Ash said loudly.

Colors of light and dust appeared in bursts being shot rapidly everywhere in his path. Until all of a sudden four more figures showed themselves in front of him.

"Wow! That was such a rush! We did it! We're here! It's Kanto!" Ruby said ecstatically.

"This place looks so nice why would anyone like Cinder want to bring harm to it," Weiss said.

"Weiss, Cinder will not will she ever stop being that malevolent person she is. She will take her evil with her no matter where she is." Yang replied.

Ash picked himself back up and could not believe that this happened for the second time. These four powerful women came in from misted rays of colorful lights and intricate particles, they felt a little fatigued after their ride but were still ready for anything. Then his mouth then grew wide open in shock.

"WHERE DID YOU ALL COME FROM?!" Ash blurted out.

The girls jumped to their fighting stance not aware that Ash was nearby.

"Ah! Wait a minute, hold on! I didn't mean to scare you all." Ash said startled.

"Oh hello, I guess we did not notice see you were standing there," Ruby said putting away her crescent rose.

Ash was wondering how this all seemed to happen so fast.

"HOW DID YOU ALL GET HERE?!" Ash suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs while still in astonishment.

"That is for us to know and for you to find out later, okay," Yang said.

"Hang on, did he just say you all?" Blake asked.

"You don't think Cinder made it here before we did?" Yang questioned incredibly concerned.

"You know that devious girl... and her friends too?" Ash remarked.

"Yes, unfortunately, we've faced more than one encounter with all of them." Ruby acknowledged.

"I knew there was something no good about her," Ash said.

"You've seen her? Do you know where she even went?!" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but my Pikachu, Bulbasaur and I were trying to find her and Team Rocket until you all showed up here.

"Well, our professors told us we needed to help your universe, Kanto. We are here to save your universe as a matter of fact." Weiss said.

"We need to tell Professor Ozpin we made it here," Yang said.

"I'll tell him," Ruby said opening up her Scroll.

"We need to find Cinder and Adam now before they take this whole place to the ruin it and bring harm for all of the innocent who are here," Blake said.

"Wow, they would really go that far in getting what they want?" Ash said timidly.

"That's what it seems to us, according to our professors she wants to rule your universe in addition to trying to rule ours as well," Blake said diligently.

"Well don't even know where they went; how are we supposed to make any more progress without even a map?" Yang exclaimed.

"He probably knows where to find a map." Ruby said, "Don't you?"

"I sure, I mean of course I know where we can get a map," Ash said sheepishly.

"Great! I knew he could be able to help us!" Ruby cheered.

* * *

 **Salutations everyone, I would just like to take a moment to express my sincere gratitude for those who have taken time to read my story. Life has been giving me many times where I've had to push back a lot my writing. This story has always been on my mind for weeks and now I'm glad to say that I have a fresh, new chapter up and ready for all of you to read! This makes me super ecstatic!**

 **Again, thank you for taking the time to read and review The Huntresses of Kanto!**

 **As we continue to strive I will see you all in Chapter 5!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
